Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device of fine patterns and a method of manufacturing the same.
In order to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices, the width of each of patterns of the semiconductor devices is narrowed, and an interval/space between the patterns (for example, etch mask patterns or conductive patterns) is also be narrowed. A minimum distance between the patterns is determined by the resolution of exposure equipment.
Therefore, a double patterning method for forming patterns having the minimum distance of the exposure equipment therebetween and for additionally forming a pattern between the formed patterns is being developed for the fine patterns of the semiconductor device. For example, through use of the double patterning method, patterns may be formed at half the minimum distance of the exposure equipment.
If patterns are formed using the double patterning method, the patterns are formed as lines in parallel. Furthermore, some of the patterns, i.e., lines, are to be etched at the center so that they are disconnected. There are, however, it is difficult to selectively etch only one pattern because an interval/space between the patterns is so narrow that peripheral patterns may also be etched.